Falling Into Grey
by ShadyGreySteele
Summary: Anastasia Steele is no fan of Christian Grey. They've met on a few occasions and had a mutual distaste for one another until a chance encounter. They meet again on a busy morning and get into a slight confrontation, leaving Ana scraped, bruised and bleeding in the street will Christian play the Villain or the Hero? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Falling into Grey** is my newest** "What if"** story has a Love Hate twist this time around.

Anastasia Steele is no fan of Christian Grey. They've met on a few occasions and had a mutual distaste for one another until a chance encounter. They meet again on a busy morning and get into a slight confrontation, leaving Ana scraped, bruised and bleeding in the street will Christian play the Villain or the Hero?

**This story is Rated M for mature adult content and explicit sexual descriptions**. Hope you all enjoy the story, it's work in progress and I will only add chapters when I feel they are good enough to publish. It would be silly to just write any old thing down. I love the 50 Shades Trilogy and want to be respectful of the Christian and Ana love story by filling with love and crazy sex! This story is in Anastasia's POV. Enjoy and Thank you so much for taking the time to read my fan-fiction stories

**No copyright intended all 50 shades characters belong to EL James and the 50 Shades trilogy.**

**Falling Into Grey-Chapter 1**

I started a new job on Monday and it's been a very long first week here at SIP my boss Jack Hyde in all manners is a prick. There is something about him that makes my skin crawl. I mean he's quite intelligent and good at what her does in the publishing world but he hovers uncomfortably over me constantly. I want to tell him to back off but he seems a little scary, I need this job but if it continues this way I'll be forced to look elsewhere for work.

I certainly won't be working at Grey Enterprises Holdings for the obnoxious Christian Grey. That interview I did for Kate a few weeks ago was a complete bust. I tried to stand my ground but each answer he gave me was more narcissistic than the last.

I thought he was going to behead me when I asked him if he was gay. It's not that big a deal, he could've just declined to answer. Instead he scolded me like a child before finally saying he wasn't. Geez in this day and age it's not exactly a big deal to be gay at least not in my opinion.

They weren't even my questions. I did the interview as a favor to Kate because she had the flu. He had no idea; he must have thought I worked on the school newspaper with her and that I was an ill-informed reporter. Honestly, I had never heard of him before that day so technically I was. I tried so hard to be polite but he was just so mean I couldn't resist antagonizing him a bit and clearly he was not amused.

He was so cranky, one minute he seemed flirty and the next minute he was appalled by me. I was so uncomfortable and I couldn't wait to get the heck out of there. My knees were shaking the whole time. I cannot deny how aesthetically perfect he is but that doesn't cut it for me, not that he would ever like someone like me but still with his attitude I'll pass up the looks. I didn't know him before and I don't care to know him now. The only thing about him that I admired was that he very philanthropic when it comes to word hunger. That man is a complete conundrum but I'm not interested in figuring him out after the way he talked down to me, it was hurtful and embarrassing.

Kate told me that working for him can be very beneficial and that he pays very well and offers great benefits to his entire staff. Just thinking about working for him scares me, if I did one thing wrong he'd probably spank me or whip me with a riding crop.

I'm guessing that all have to go through robot boot camp training to fit his unrealistic standards. Ugh then we met again when he handed me my diploma at my graduation from WSU and I tripped on stage in front of everyone. He helped me up but I could swear he was laughing at me and I just scowled and left directly after. So I guess I am stuck here at SIP for a while. At least the dress code is casual, the other publishing houses required a more elegant wardrobe which I do not have so I can wear jeans here and just dress them up a bit with a nice blouse, boots etc.

Jack has asked me out for drinks with the rest of the small staff here. He said they meet every Friday straight from work at a bar called Fifty's directly across the street. I told him I have plans this evening just so I can avoid being anywhere he is drinking.

If he's in my personal space at work, then I can only imagine when he's drunk how he would be and the thought of that makes me want to throw my guts up repeatedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Falling Into Grey - Chapter 2**

After a decent night sleep I wake up at 8am. Kate is in Barbados with her family for another two weeks or so. I have been here in her new place for about a week by myself. The neighborhood is great, very hip, trendy, young crowd, but I don't know anybody. That's mainly because I'm a borderline recluse apart from work so I have been just going to work and coming straight home.

Today I'm going to do a little grocery shopping and maybe read a book and have a nice cup of tea at a local coffee shop.

I finally make it out the door by 10:30. I pick up a few groceries and stroll along carrying my 2 recycled bags filled with fresh fruit, vegetables and cheese. I walk a few blocks north and see a cute coffee shop. The line is long and there really aren't many tables to sit at so I'll get it to go and keep moving.

I order an English breakfast tea and head out the door. The sun is shining today and there is a nice breeze, a perfect summer day. I stroll with my Tea and groceries and head home because these bags are starting to weigh me down and I want to prepare a small dinner for one as usual tonight. As I turn the corner I feel a bump and next thing I know I'm on my behind covered in hot tea while my groceries roll down the street and I hear an angry voice castigate me.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, you ruined a $6000.00 suit, shit" he shouts at me and I look up with tears in my eyes as the pain of the fall and burn of the hot tea ripple through me.

"Are you kidding me? You bumped me" I cry "You could at least say you're sorry you asshole" _Oh crap did I say that out loud?_

"Sorry, but excuse me Miss? You walked into me and I'm the asshole"

I try to clamber to my feet with shaky legs but my feet buckle once before I am able to pick myself up.

"Christ, let me help you" he says irritated and I reluctantly take his hand and stand up. I look up and Oh Holy Fuck! It's him, Christian Grey.

"Yes you should say you're sorry" I say trying to sound angry but he's kind of scary.

"Well, Well look who it is, the ever inquisitive Miss Steele" He smirks

"You're an even bigger jerk outside your office I see Mr. Grey" I mutter. I can't believe he bumped me like that and didn't say sorry.

"You should pay attention to where you're walking Miss Steele" he spits out obnoxiously.

"I could say the same to you" I scowl as he glares at me disapprovingly while removing his tea soaked blazer and draping it over his arm. I take a look down and my pants are soaked and my white tee shirt is now slightly see-through, shit, I have to get home and away from him.

My groceries are all over the floor, in the street, squished by cars and I am not even going to subject myself to further humiliation but trying to salvage what's left of it. I'll have to order takeout for tonight. He glances in the road and sees my food spilled all over and looks back at me and shakes his head. I can't tell if it's because he feels bad or if he's perhaps laughing at me again like at my graduation.

I just want him to leave me alone really because I'm afraid of having a confrontation with him so I just give in.

"I'm Sorry I bumped you, Okay happy now Mr. Grey? Gosh you sure know how to treat a woman" and I start to walk away half crying more out of anger now than pain. As I start walking I realize my butt is really hurt and I wince.

"Please let me help you Miss Steele, we were both at fault I do apologize" he sighs.

"I'm fine" I mutter and I start to walk away looking like an injured deer on the highway. A small crowd has formed and I already have major social anxiety so I need to get away from this unwanted attention. Geez he really hates me. All I did was interview the guy for 15 minutes and he has it out for me.

He follows behind me and says "How far do you live from here? At least let me drive you home"

"About 8 blocks" I whisper.

"Come" he says and I turn around and there is a man holding a car door opened for him and he escorts me into the SUV. We don't speak on the short ride but he hands me a monogrammed handkerchief with CTG on it. It smells nice and I wipe my tears away with it.

He gets out of the car and opens my door like a gentleman, _shocker!_ He probably feels bad after I called him out. He starts to walk me to my apartment and he ignores me as I say "I'm fine from here" trying to keep him from walking me to my door but her continues and walks me upstairs and into my apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Falling Into Grey – Chapter 3**

"Miss Steele, You have a large scrape just over your backside, I can see the blood on your shirt and by your waist" and I gasp and lift my top slightly. Holy crap! I feel dizzy.

I have a big bloody scrape and it's starting to bruise.

"Let me have a look" he says calmly.

"Please Anastasia let me help you, I'm not some sort of pervert" he winks and I pull my shirt up and my pants down slightly revealing a huge scrape across my half of my bottom on the left side and over my waist.

The way he said my name made just now all sultry made my blood pressure shoot sky high, I didn't think he even remembered it at all. No, I couldn't possibly like him; he's horrible and mean but sort of cute and right now, and surprisingly helpful.

"Where's your towels and first aid?" he mumbles.

"It's in the bathroom, inside my bedroom. He walks in and I follow him so I can get some dry clothes, he looks around and heads into the bathroom. He comes out with a damp washcloth, a bottle of peroxide and some bacitracin ointment. Without asking he lifts my shirt higher gently begins to clean my scrape with the washcloth soaked in peroxide. "Ouch" I wince

"You're wearing a sports bra, just take your top off so I can help you, don't act like a baby" he chides me.

I want to scream at him but I'm in so much pain and I do need his help. I slowly lift my soaked tee shirt off and toss it on my chair near the bed. I bite my lip and he looks at me for a moment lost and I can hear his breath hitch. He shakes it off quickly and continues helping me.

"Keep still Miss Steele". He heads back into the bathroom and rinses the washcloth and comes back out and finishes cleaning up my scrape. He takes some ointment on his fingers and gently applies all over the scrape.

All of a sudden I am overcome with a strange emotion from his touch, almost like a sexual attraction.

This man who has been really rude and nasty to me on more than one occasion and who just knocked me on my ass and scolded me publicly is now standing in my apartment and administering first aid to me like a boy scout. When he's done he quietly heads to the bathroom and washes his hands. He then stands in front of me and looks at me curiously.

"There, all done" he whispers "I am sorry again Miss Steele, are you sure you're going to be okay?

"Yes, thank you for helping me. I'll be fine. I'm sorry too" I smile slightly.

"Good for a minute there I thought I was going to have a lawsuit on my hands" He looks amused.

I gasp and suddenly feel a wave of anger wash over me at him again.

"What? Is that what you think of me? You don't even know me.

"Please Mr. Grey" I snap, "I don't want money or anything from you, I knew you couldn't have possibly helped me out of the kindness of your heart" I growl.

"It was a joke Miss Steele, I'll be going now. Do take good care of your adorable backside" and he winks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Falling Into Grey – Chapter 4**

As soon as he leaves I have the urge to cry. How sad that he thinks I want money from him, maybe that's why he's so rude I guess that's his mind frame towards all people, so cynical it's kind of sad really.

He is a multi-billionaire so I am sure he gets sued all the time; however there is no excuse for the ways he's treated me. I'm no ambulance chaser so he can go screw off, that insufferable jerk.

The strange part is that he was so tender and gently when he was cleaning my back and patching me up. He seemed so caring so genuine for a moment, Ahh whatever, I need to clean the rest of me up. I don't want to get my scrape wet so I undress and half fill my bathtub and gently wash my body standing up with a washcloth and body wash.

I pull down the shower head and quickly wash and condition my hair. I throw on a soft grey cami and some cropped Abercrombie sweatpants and make a nice hot cup of tea, being extra careful this time. How dare he, How dare he accuse me of that after he scraped and scalded me.

It's so sad he's that good looking, what a waste of a face. Gosh he really is attractive though. I try to imagine what it would be like kissing his soft sculpted lips and touching his sexy tousled hair. He smelled yummy too like fresh fabric softener, the sweet kind that makes you double sniff your pillows and blanket straight from a warm dryer. Ugh what the fuck am I saying? He's a dick; he has no people skills, no manners, and no respect.

I head back to the bathroom while my tea cools off a bit and try and tame my wet hair. I brush through it managing to get most of the knots out and gently twist it up into a messy bun. My eyes are red from crying, my cheeks flushed, and my lips swollen from my teardrops and my nervous lip biting. I apply some lip balm and sit on the sofa carefully trying not to rub my already sore bum and backside and take a nap on the couch.

I rest most of the day trying to forget my fall and I order some pizza around 7pm. Fifteen minutes later my doorbell rings. Who can that be? Oh maybe it's the pizza I ordered but that was so fast, it couldn't be.

I open the door and _whoa_, it's Christian Grey wearing dark wash jeans and tight dark gray tee shirt showing off his (_holy hell)_ very muscular chest. I had no idea that was under that suit, WOW. OMG what does he want, why is he here? I just stand there looking dumbstruck hypnotized by his sparkling light grey eyes. _Yikes, he is sort of dreamy looking._

" I left my jacket here earlier Miss Steele" and he glances at me with a very sexy smirk then points to the kitchen chair where his blazer hangs over, hmm I didn't notice it before.

"Oh, I didn't even realize it you had left it" He has two large shopping bags in his hands and I wonder why, he sees me glance at them.

"I brought you some groceries being that they were scattered all over the pike place market" he looks slightly apologetic. Oh that was super nice of Mr. grumpy lawsuit CEO.

"Oh Thank you so much "I can't hid my surprise. I still want to slap him from the lawsuit comment. Its bothered me all day but it also made me feel bad for him too, sort of.

"Are you going to invite me in?" he teases.

"Err yes, sure come on in".

Her carries the bags to the center island in the kitchen and starts unpacking them. He must have caught site of what I spilled in the street because he brought me back almost the same items apart from the cheese. He brought me an assortment of cheeses, breads and a bottle of wine. Wow holy crap Christian Grey buying me groceries, he just looks so out of his element.

"This is a nice place, did you just move in? "He questions

"Yes I just moved here last Saturday, it's my roommate's place I'm just renting a room here for maybe another year until I can move on my own, I work close by so it's convenient for now"

He puts the refrigerated items away and looks upset.

"You've been here a week and you have no food here?" he looks displeased.

"Um err no I haven't had a chance until today, I was busy I guess" gosh he's scolding me like a toddler. He quickly gets off the topic and continues his line of job questioning. Boy he is nosy.

"I live nearby as well, which newspaper do you work for?" oh he still thinks I work as a reporter, well here comes the truth.

"Mr. Grey I am not a reporter, my roommate Katherine Kavanagh is, she was supposed to interview you that day at your building but sent me because she had the flu, we are just roommates, I have nothing to do with the school newspaper" I shrug embarrassed and his mouth pops open slightly in surprise.

"Why didn't you tell me that during the interview, I certainly wouldn't have been so tough on you?" his expression dark.

"I didn't think you would have given the interview and Kate waited 9 months for it so I did it as a favor, all the questions were hers not mine. I'm sorry if you were offended I was just doing what she told me to do" I admit


	5. Chapter 5

**Falling Into Grey – Chapter 5**

He looks at me and traces his chin with his fingers lost in a thought.

"Where is Ms. Kavanagh now?" why does he want to know this?

"She is with her family in Barbados for the next two weeks"

"So you're here alone? Will you be okay on your own, I mean seeing that you are hurt and all. Do you have a boyfriend or friend to help you out?" and he raises his eyebrows waiting curiously for my response.

A boyfriend hmm? Huh no I'm not exactly a man magnet at least not for anyone I feel the same for , Jose or Paul even Ethan all have asked me out several times, they are all very good looking but I'm not attracted to any of them. I am really attracted to Mr. Grey here strangely, okay so he's GQ gorgeous looking but he's so mean and okay he's getting slightly nicer. I'm still upset about the lawsuit comment, Oh, maybe that's why he's here trying to suck up to me so I don't sue him. What an ass, I better just set him straight.

"Mr. Grey if you brought me the food and are feigning politeness it's okay really you don't have to pretend. I promise I won't sue you. I'll put it in writing if you want, if it makes you feel better." I say seriously

"Anastasia, relax I know you're not going to sue me I just left my blazer and I wanted to see if you were okay" He looks so sincere.

"I spilled your food all over the street and I didn't want you to starve on my account" he laughs.

"Seeing that your refrigerator is completely bare, I'm sure I made the right decision"

"I'm so sorry Sir, thank you so much for the food" I cannot hide my sarcasm.

"I'm actually really hungry and I just ordered pizza, would you like to join me?" I ask nervously but I don't think he's going to say yes. He smiles excitedly upon hearing me call him Sir. Oh he's a control freak but hot hot hot.

"You didn't answer my last two questions Miss Steele" Oh yes the boyfriend question.

"No I don't know anyone in Seattle and I don't have a boyfriend but I'll be fine" after hearing my answer he smiles at me. Gosh he has a very sexy smile and my heart is beating frantically being so close to him.

"You never said where you worked or what you did for a living" he presses for an answer.

"Oh I work in publishing, my degree is in English Literature" and he nods his approval.

"I am currently working for a small publishing house called SIP, have you heard of it?" I ask and his eyes pop out of his head.

"Yes Miss Steele I believe I have" and he grins.

A few minutes later the doorbell rings again and I'm thankful to be out of his line of questioning. Before I can grab my purse Christian Grey pays for my pizza and tips the delivery guy. He carries the pizza over to the counter and goes through my cabinets and takes out two plates for me and him. He places a slice of pizza on each and brings it over to me on the couch. I try to get up but he motions me to sit back down.

"It's the least I can do after I made your little behind all sore" and I suddenly feel a sharp jolt of electricity shoot all the way through my body stopping straight between my legs. Oh my!

"Do you like Pizza" I try to sound casual. I'm too nervous to even eat my pizza. He nods a yes while slightly laughing at me I think.

"Wine Miss Steele? "He asks as he holds up some expensive looking red wine.

"Yes please" I answer

"Corkscrew?" he asks. I shrug; I have no clue where anything is here. I'm just getting used to it myself. He fishes through the drawers and finds one then takes out two small glasses and fills them half way. He walks over to the couch and hands me a glass.

"To forgiveness and new friends and sore bottoms" he toasts and I can't help but smile broadly as he looks at me hopeful. We both have a slice of pizza but I seem to have lost my appetite due to my nerves around him. He pours me another cup of wine and we just make some conversation.

"I really do feel horrible for the way I treated you Miss Steele, I hope you can forgive me, perhaps make it up to you but taking your sore behind out one evening?" He is staring at me and we are just a foot apart. He smells sexy and masculine and I'm at a loss for word. Did he just ask me out? Oh my god yes he did.

"Yes that would be nice "I smile looking down at my lap.

I suddenly feel shy like a teenage girl being asked out for the first time. He smiles super sexy at my reply and takes another sip of his wine.

"Is Tuesday ok with you Anastasia?" I just nod yes because I'm still trying to process the asking me out question to make sure I'm not hearing things.

One minute he hates me and the next we are sharing pizza and planning a date. Before I can stop myself my inner goddess takes me on a quick X-rated journey down Christian Grey lane. Here's to hoping, and she raises her wine glass at me and winks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Falling Into Grey – Chapter 6**

I stand up to go use the bathroom and my butt and back are feeling slightly better. When I return for the bathroom he offers to reapply ointment and clean my scrape again.

"Don't tell me you have a medical degree too Mr. Grey, is there anything you can't do?" I smirk.

"Miss Steele I'll have you know my mom is a pediatrician so I know how the body works" and he gives that sexy smirk again and raises his perfectly sculpted eyebrows.

"Oh I had no idea" interesting, so he's always been loaded not a surprise actually.

He walks in the bathroom and grabs the first aid supplies and walks over to me by my bed and says "Drop Em!"

My eyes shoot open and a shiver crawls down my spine in anticipation of his touch. I awkwardly lift my tee and slightly lower my pants as he gently cleans my scrape and puts the bacitracin on. He covers it with a few gauze pads and sticks a few Band-Aids to keep them on me. He returns to the bathroom and washes his hands and walks behind me and fixes my shirt.

I turn around to thank him and he looks down at me into my eyes. We are inches apart and he is gazing into my eyes. I am frozen in place.

He is so attractive, his eyes are a deep smoky light grey and his lips look so sweet, he has a bit of stubble on his chin and his scent is incredible.

"Thank you" I mumble.

"You're welcome Anastasia" He whispers while looking at me with those sexy eyes. I want to kiss him but I don't think he would like that. He continues to stare at me and his hand gently tucks a loose piece of my hair that escaped from my messy bun and tucks it behind my ear. He traces my jaw with his long fingers and I close my eyes as the feeling radiates to my groin.

"Anastasia, you have the loveliest blue eyes, so light and beautiful" his voice all sultry and I can feel my knees turn to jelly.

He traces my neck and moves his hand to my chin and tilts my face up so I am looking directly into his eyes. He leans in and places a soft kiss on my jaw and my breathing accelerates. He places a few kisses on my face and softly kisses the corners of my mouth making my eyes roll back. He grips me by my waist careful not to touch where I fell and he finds my lips and kisses me softly and slowly. Our tongues find each other and the feeling of his mouth on mine sets my insides on fire.

He slowly swirls his tongue around mine over and over occasionally stopping to suck on my lip and softly bite it as I moan. He trails kisses down my neck as I stand frozen in an erotic trance. I am under his spell. I have never been kissed like this before. Ok so I've only been kissed a few times but nothing like this.

I feel like I'm flying while my insides burn with desire for him. I reach up to touch him and he takes my hands and softly holds them in place while he continues to kiss me. He breaks off the kiss and looks at me with his smoldering grey eyes.

"You taste so sweet Anastasia" and I moan. He gently places a few more soft kisses on my mouth and smiles at me then sighs, with relief I think.

He takes my hand and we head back to the couch. He takes a sip of wine and sits down. I nervously follow him feeling suddenly shy. That's kiss was delicious, his velvety soft lips, his sweet tongue caressing mine. Wow. I could kiss him forever. How can a kiss make me feel like this?

I feel heated with desire for this man. I wanted him to lay me on the bed and make love to me right now. The same man who knocked me on my ass and berated me earlier has now become this prince charming, bringing me food and first aid and, oh that heavenly kiss just now. He said I was so sweet. I don't care what game he's playing with me, but I'm in. I cannot resist him.

He stares at me for a moment "You are so quiet Anastasia, why?"

"Um, I don't know " I whisper, crap my shy side has finally shown up, I'm usually quite shy but this type of subservient shyness only appears when I am captivated by a man and in this case that man is none other than Billionaire, sexy as hell, CEO mogul Christian Grey. He stands up and gets ready to leave.

"I'll see you Tuesday evening around 7:30?" he asks.

"Yes" I smile and walk him to the door. He leans in and kisses my cheek softly and his hand gently traces my backside. "take good care of this" he smiles and pats my behind softly and leaves.

What in the world just happened? I pace around my kitchen slowly a few times and take another big gulp of wine. No this is wrong, I hate him he's horrible, no he's sweet, I'm confused I like him but how, why? This is stressing me out. I want to hate him but I can't deny what just happened here.

He has no reason to pretend he likes me so why? Why me? He can have any woman he wants. It doesn't make sense but I really like the way he made me feel. I was lost in those dreamy eyes of his and his kissing was really good, oh god what to do, what to do?


	7. Chapter 7

**Falling Into Grey – Chapter 7**

I rested all day Sunday and went back to work yesterday. My bum is feeling much better and the scrape is really just red now. The bruise is still pretty big but not as painful. I am supposed have a date this evening with Christian Grey but we never exchanged phone numbers so he didn't call me. I'm not really sure what to do.

Should I perhaps be ready at 7:30pm in case he shows up at my door or just assume he's not coming since I haven't heard from him? I guess I'll just wear something that is suitable for a date. Maybe I can borrow a black dress from Kate. She did say I can wear anything of hers while she's away. My wardrobe is mostly jeans so I will either have to shop or take on Kate's closet.

Jack sees notices I'm particularly fidgety today and as usual he's hovering over me and asking inappropriate questions. Why do I let him intimidate me like this? Can't he see how my skin crawls in his presence? I've told him I have a date tonight after he asked me for drinks again after work. He keeps asking who but I wouldn't say. Finally he gave up annoyed and walked away. I'm giving myself until Friday to quit if he does not stop this creepy behavior towards me. He disgusts me, such a shame too because he's a brilliant man but clearly troubled and overly aggressive.

My phone rings at 5:30pm just as I gather up my things ready to head home.

"Miss Steele, Its Christian Grey, I hope you are well"

"Yes, thank you, just getting ready to leave work" I hope he brings up the date because I'm not going too.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier I have had business issues to attend too. I'll have to cancel this evening and reschedule for Friday if that's okay with you?"

Great he waits 2 and a half hours to cancel me, doesn't call for 3 days and expects me to say yes.

"Oh Sorry, I have plans on Friday maybe some other time" I sound annoyed and I am, I can almost hear him grinning throught the phone.

"Very well then perhaps another time?" he asks coolly.

"Sure" I whine

"Do you need my cell phone number?" Like seriously

"Yes, what is it?" he asks and I give him my number. He doesn't offer to give me his, how rude. I guess Saturday was a fluke; he doesn't really want to go out with me after all. That's fine I'll survive although I have to admit to myself I'm a little sad. I thought after the way he kissed me that he wanted to see me again.

The rest of the week I'm in a really bad mood. I have politely asked jack to maintain some distance from me and he got very angry and has been overworking me all day today. I heard some of the other employees here talking about how the "Big Boss" is stopping by today. Apparently Jack has a boss who has a boss who also has a boss who is the owner of the company.

Great maybe I should file a complaint about how Jack Hyde is borderline sexually harassing me. I take my lunch at noon and run home quickly to change. I want to look my best if the company head is coming. I fix my hair and makeup and throw on a fitted knee length grey dress with a small black belt and black stilettos. I eat a small salad and fix my makeup. I head back to work and I feel kind of sexy which could be a mistake.

I want Jack to say something today so I can just tell his boss and walk out. I've had enough. When I return to work a few of the girls compliment my outfit and I light up inside. I love the way stilettos make my legs look long and toned. Jack glances at me but surprisingly doesn't say anything as he looks super nervous. I fetch him his coffee and he hands me 2 manuscripts to begin editing.

At around 2:45pm I drop the finished edits back to his office and he gives me that creepy look again and says how my dress flatters my figure and how I should dress more like this. That's it I've had enough!

"You know what Jack? I'm giving you my notice; today will be my last day here. I can't work like this anymore" and he looks shocked for a moment.

"What seems to be your problem Ana?" he chides me.

"You make me feel uncomfortable; I don't like how you stand so close to me and how you speak to me. This is not part of my job " There I said it

"He gets up from his desk and walks around towards me. I suddenly feel like I can't breathe or I'm going to faint, he looks so angry and he has me cornered by his bookshelf.

"Well maybe if you didn't show up here dressed like a whore, you wouldn't have to worry about that you little bitch" he says an inch from my face.

I instinctively cover my face and head and sink onto my knees in a protective position unable to speak or scream. He just stands over me and laughs and continues to berate me. I am mentally preparing myself for his physical attack when the door swings open and I hear a big crash.

I look up and Jack is across the room on the floor with blood all over his face. I stand up quickly and run for the door and strong arms capture me.

"Christian?" and I sob.


	8. Chapter 8

**Falling Into Grey – Chapter 8**

"Anastasia are you ok" and I shake my head indicating I'm not. Christian walks back over to Jack and lifts him up by his shirt and punches him once more then he drags him up by the back of his collar and says,

"You're fired Hyde, get the fuck out of here now" Security comes and takes Jack and I let out a deep breath and sink to the ground shaking.

Wait how can he fire him? Oh no way. He's the bosses, bosses, boss isn't he? Christian Grey is my boss and owner of SIP. Well I guess I'm glad it's my last day. I just stare at him confused. Why didn't he mention this to me when I told him I worked here? I have no luck I need to leave, maybe it's time to just go to Georgia for a while and live with my mom until I can get on my feet and start fresh there.

So many things race through my mind at once that it's hard to focus on any one. I'm just in shock from Jack's attack on me and that Grey is my boss.

"It's okay Anastasia" and he takes my hand and pulls me up holding me now by my waist and examining me closely.

"Did he touch you or hurt you?" he asks "

"No, how did you..I mean what are you doing here?" I'm sure I know but I want to hear him say it.

"I own the company, I was coming in to check on the office and see how things are running here, a few staff members had complained about Hyde and I wanted to see for myself, I'm glad I did. I'd hate to think what might have happened to you" He runs his hands through his sexy copper hair nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me you owned SIP? You knew I worked here" I ask confused. Yes let's hear this and gosh he saved me again. My head is swirling with confusion.

"Well Anastasia after the few encounters we had I thought you hated me, then after we crashed into each other Saturday had some wine and I kissed you, I thought you'd be upset if you knew so I felt it was best not to say anything" he shrugs

"Were you going to tell me at all?"

"I was going to tell you Tuesday evening but I dint think you'd be too thrilled so I cancelled our date and I was going to tell you tonight, but you had plans this evening so I couldn't"

"But I would have seen you here today even if this hadn't happened right?"

"I suppose" he mutters.

"Oh, okay, Thanks again for saving me" I turn to leave as he stand there looking nervous watching my reaction closely. There is no need for me to blow up and further make a fool of myself. I just need to gather my things and leave politely. I nod and head out of Jack's office and back across the hallway to mine. I stuff what little I have into a small book tote and walk to the elevator.

"Wait Miss Steele, why are you leaving, Hyde is gone, no need for you to leave too?"

Is he kidding me? He hates me or likes me I don't know anymore, and he kissed me so, no I will not work for him. That's wrong on so many levels.

I say my goodbye's to the 6 or so other staffers and wish them well. I head out with shaky feet now sky high in stilettos and walk back towards my apartment. As soon as I walk in I feel once again defeated just like last week, first a fall, now my job. What have I ever done to him or anyone for this to happen? It's not fair.

I call my mom and have a good cry and a long talk. After her convincing me to stick it out I've decided to give Seattle one more try. I will look for another job at one of the other three publishing houses and see if they will take me on, if not I'll have to work in another place temporarily. I will just have to Google every place I apply to as to make sure that control freak isn't the owner.


	9. Chapter 9

**Falling Into Grey- Chapter 9**

By nine pm I'm in full depression gear. I've got on my oldest worn out Beatles tee shirt, super soft and filled with holes along with my worst ripped up pajama bottoms, striped knee socks and pig tails in my hair. I grab a bowl of vanilla ice cream and throw my lonely ass on the couch and put on Bridget Jones's diary. I'm even more pathetic than her. She wound up with Mark Darcy after having a sexy fling with the boss Daniel Cleaver. Oh great the boss, real nice maybe I'll just have some of that good wine left over that Christian Grey brought here last weekend and pass out with a good book.

I'm startled from my depressing evening plans when I hear a knock on my door. I open it fast and annoyed and "Deja Fucking Vu" its Grey.

I roll my eyes at him and go to slam the door in his face. He pushes it opened and waits by the entryway.

"Please Anastasia, can I talk to you? Let me explain at least" I throw myself on the couch not even caring that I look like a spoiled pouty brat in my PJ's and pig tails. I've got a huge bowl of ice cream and a glass of wine on the coffee table. He comes in and closes the door and sits next to me looks at my party for one snack and gives me that look again like he wants me. Damn he looks so fucking hot again. I wish he would put a mask on so my mind wouldn't wander like this while I'm near him. I just fold my arms and glare at him.

"You look very sexy when you're mad Anastasia" and he tugs my pig tail. My insides quiver at his sexy comment but I keep my poker face strong and pouty.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you worked there until you told me. I'm not very involved there I just took it over a few months ago because it was taking a financial nosedive and wanted to keep it going, when you mentioned it I was a little shocked and I didn't want you to leave on the count of me, not after we had such a rough start" He pulls my chin up so I can look at him

"Please Anastasia forgive me and don't quit, I won't interfere with your job, I promise you. Do you want me to leave" he asks.

I don't want him to go but I don't want to work for him. "No" I whisper and I pick up the remote and search through the channel guide.

He takes the remote from me and shuts the TV. I turn to face him and yell at him but before I can he kisses my lips, silencing me. Oh why does he have to kiss like that? Suddenly I feel self-conscious. I look like a train wreck, nothing sexy about this outfit but he doesn't seem to mind.

"You are so adorable when you're mad at me, now go get dressed so I can take you to dinner or I'll be forced to make love to you and cheer you up"

I swallow hard and the sweet spot between my thighs is suddenly tingling with anticipation. He pulls me into a sexy all-consuming kiss, sucking my lips and devouring my tongue until I'm practically drunk from him.

"Go get ready" he whispers in the space just behind my ear making me practically convulse. Oh I want him so badly. I walk wobbly to my room and quickly wash my face, brush my teeth and smooth out my hair. I put a little mascara and lip gloss on and wander into Kate's closet I find a sexy strapless black dress and throw on her silver heels. I grab my purse and a light jacket and walk out to the living room.

As I enter the room he looks at me with wonder in his eyes and says

"Anastasia, you look stunning"

I blush and he takes my hand and walks me to his car parked right out front. His driver must have been waiting this whole time for him. We get into the car and drive about 20 minutes. I'm still shaken up over the "I'll be forced to make love to you comment" Oh god that delicious threat sounds so sexy. I want him to make love to me so badly. I have no idea where we are going and frankly I don't' care. I'm barely even able to speak right now. It's just crazy how a kiss or a naughty threat can alter your state of mind. I really have to get my head out of the clouds.

I sit up straight and look out the dark tinted windows. I give myself a little shake and a smile and a few quiet deep breaths so I can focus.

"Where are we going Christian?" I say trying to seem casual but my voice is timid.

"To a restaurant called La Mer, Its very good, do you like seafood?" he says quietly

"Not really but I'm sure I can find something I like" I smile

"They have steak, chicken, salads if you don't want fish" he says looking out the window.

He holds my hand tight and turns and smiles at me and I feel like I'm on my way to the prom with the captain of the football team. Hopefully I won't end up like Carrie! Ok well I don't have any crazy powers but this just feels out of my comfort zone.

He doesn't talk too much unless he's making a point of some sort. So the silence is more awkward. I'm not much of a talker unless I'm upset other than that I just read or work quietly through the day. I only have a handful of friends that I talk to regularly and Kate is my closest, Jose is busy with his art and I don't get to see him much and now that I've left Portland I'm starting over in a way. My stepdad is in Montesano and Carla my mom is in Georgia with Bob. I am hoping to visit over the holidays unless she can come here.


	10. Chapter 10

**Falling Into Grey- Chapter 10**

We arrive at the restaurant and his driver gets out and opens the door for us.

"Thank you" I say to him and he nods. Christian leads me inside and he is immediately recognized. We are led to a quiet table and he orders a bottle of wine. I look at the menu and it doesn't even have prices. Holy shit it must be a fortune. I'm not really sure what to order so I tell Christian I would just like any type of chicken and a salad. He looks at the menu and orders me Coq Au Vin and a salad and he orders some type of fish.

The wine here is really good and it's really helping to take the edge off of my nerves. Two glass maximum for me or I'll be throwing up then passing out in bar like 3 weeks ago when I got drunk my very first time and Kate and Jose had to carry me home and undress me. It was horrible and so embarrassing.

"You really look lovely this evening Anastasia, I am happy you decided to accompany me this evening" he say with honest eyes and I blush.

"Thank you" I whisper looking into his more than beautiful grey eyes.

The food is delicious but I still have sex on the brain. God I want this man so bad. I hope he comes back to my apartment later or invites me to his place. The way he looks at me is so sexy, like he wants me. We discuss work and family for a while and he tells me about his passion for flying helicopters and gliding. He has traveled the world times over in his young age of just twenty seven and is super smart. I'm not quite as smart as him but I hold my own.

He asked me if I had ever been to France or Italy and other countries and I feel a little out of place telling him that I've never left the US. I have only been to Texas, Georgia and of course here in Washington state. He must have had an exciting upbringing and I feel a twinge of jealousy, not for his money but for the stability he seems to have had, he's so focused. My mom was married four times and we moved from home to home every few years and I was sort of left to take care of the housework and cooking most of the time.

She was a wonderful loving mom but she is always working on some project to fill some sort of void so I did what I had to do to get by. It was more like having a friend than a parent but I think I turned out okay. Husband number two Raymond Steele provided stability and a home for me for most of my life and I still consider him my father, only him.

When we are done eating, he leads me outside while we wait for his driver.

"Dinner was lovely, thank you Christian" and he smiles at me.

"You're welcome Anastasia, would you like to come back to my place for a drink?" his eyes have that naughty gleam in them like when he made that sex comment earlier.

"Yes, sure that sounds nice" I answer too quickly I think and he's shakes his head.

On the ride back to his place its silent again except he kisses me hand a few times setting my insides on fire. His apartment building is incredible looking. There is a big marquee out front that reads Escala, I've passed it a few times before but I thought it was an office building. His drive stops in front and lets us out and a doorman greets us

"Mr. Grey, good evening Sir, Ma'am" as he holds open the door for us. He punches a code and the elevator takes off. He grips my hand tight like he's trying to exert his self-control.

We arrive at his apartment and it is magnificent. The furnishings, the artwork, the sheer size of this place, it's palatial, opulent, pure luxury; I have never seen anything like this in my life not even in a magazine. It's an apartment that's takes up the top two floors of a building; it's bigger than a house. The views of Seattle are awe inspiring.

He takes off his jacket and removes his tie and unbuttons the top two buttons of his shirt. _Oh holy hotness_. He is godlike looking; he takes my jacket and purse and places it on a barstool near his breakfast bar in his gourmet chef worthy kitchen. He pours each a glass of red wine in elegant crystal glasses and we both take a sip and he stands so close to me. Oh he smells yummy.

"So now that I have you here what am I going to do with you?" he grins and I shrug.

"What would you like to do Anastasia" His voice strong and sexy and I'm drugged by him once again, his voice resonates through my most private parts sending jolts of electricity through me. I take a big gulp of wine and place my glass down with shaky hands. I already know what I want to do with him...


	11. Chapter 11

**Falling Into Grey- Chapter 11**

I cannot resist him any longer and he knows it, he grabs me and kisses me, devouring me slowly at an agonizing pace make me feel it right down there. He Pulls my hair tight and pulls my head back as he's bites my ears and neck, licking and kissing me. "Ahh" I moan

"You are very beautiful Anastasia, I want you very badly" he growls and he traces his hands down my back over my exposed skin to the top of my halter dress.

His fingers skim the top and he slowly unzips me as my eyes close and my spine tingles in anticipation of his next move. He places soft kisses on my neck and shoulders and finds my mouth and kisses me deeply. His mouth taste's so good I could just kiss him forever. He peels me out of my dress and I'm standing in just Kate's silver heels and my black strapless bra and panties.

"Come with me" he says and I take his hand as he leads me through his house.

We head into his bedroom and he closes the door and pushes me up against the wall. He kisses me breathlessly, heated and cups both of my breasts.

"I want you now" he growls as he yanks my bra down and bites gently on my nipples.

"Ahh" I cry. It feels so good. I am so wet already. He pulls and bites my nipples rough then softly licks and swirls his velvety tongue round and round to ease the ache.

I am moaning loud and I want him inside me so bad. I am panting with desire as he finds my mouth again. He undresses himself quickly as he kisses me and presses himself into me against the wall so I can feel his large erection. He rubs himself up and down against me through his boxer briefs as I whimper. He lifts me up and carries me to the bed and places me down softly and pulls my shoes off.

He trails kisses on my belly and down my thighs and groans. He turns me over and gently places feather soft kisses on my behind.

"Your delectable ass is still healing so I won't be too rough with you baby, I want to though" Oh my, he wants to be rough with me.

My eyes shoot open for a moment as I am face down on the bed trying to imagine what he means by rough.

"Uh" I moan as he rubs and kisses me. He climbs over me and kisses my back, moving from my shoulders down my spine as I whimper and moan.

"I'm so tempted to spank your sweet ass but it will have to wait until it's all better for me, that smart mouth of yours has been begging for it".

I suddenly imagine him spanking me and a part of my brain is asking for it too.

He traces his hand over my behind and moves down to my vagina, He pushes my panties to the side and rubs me slowly

"OH God" I whimper and he moves his hand faster. He rubs me back and forth spreading the wetness between my legs all over as he continues to massage my clitoris and groan

"Oh baby your so wet for me, umm" and I pant and move my ass slowly up and down.

He slips a finger in me and pumps slowly in and out and I can feel my arousal growing ready to burst soon. He rubs his erection on my backside roughly as his fingers push faster and deeper into me. He opens my bra and throws it to the side and turns me over and rips my panties off and tosses it behind him. Oh my!. I'm so heated right now my body is begging for relief and I need him to give it to me.

"Please" I beg and he kisses me and licks me as he pinches my nipples. It hurts and it feels good at the same time.

He grabs a condom from his nightstand and I watch fascinated as he rolls it on his enormous cock. I had no idea they were so big, maybe it's just him but I don't think it's going to fit inside of me. He climbs back over me and kisses me softly and eases into me. "Ohh" I cry and he pushes deeper.

"You're so tight baby, oh" and he eases out of me and eases back in again and I cry out.

My breathing is so heavy as I try to differentiate the pleasure from the pain. I haven't told him this is the first time I've ever had sex but I want it so bad, I need him inside of jaw is tight as he tries to push inside me. Finally he thrusts himself hard and I scream

"Ohhh" and he picks up a rhythm. The pain is slowly turning to pleasure as he shifts his weight on me and rocks back and forth inside me and I slowly relax.

"Why didn't you tell me it's your first time baby?" he says, his voice hoarse.

He slows down his pace and he eases in and out slowly as he looks deeply in my eyes and kisses me.

"Oh, Oh" I whimper breathlessly

"Tell me baby, why? He pleads softly as he makes love to me.

"I wanted you so bad, I didn't think you would want me if you knew, oh oh " I cry as he keeps his rhythm inside me.

"Oh baby I wanted you so bad, I want you" and he groans and moves faster and faster and pushes himself deep inside me.

I can't focus anymore the feeling inside me is changing. I feel a fire burning up inside me it's fast and deep and my legs start to stiffen as I absorb each thrust. The pleasure rips through me pulsating through my body as my breath quickens.

"Oh yeah, baby come for me now" he whispers as he bites down on my nipple and my body bows off the bed and explodes violently into an orgasm.

It goes on and finally I go limp. He pumps 2 more times into me and cries out as he comes inside me. His breathing is heavy and I feel confused and out of focus as the reality of what I've just done set in. It was magical, I waited so long and it was worth it. I wanted him. I tried to deny it but I knew it was only him and I hoped eventually I would be lying here with him and making love.

He pulls out of me and removes the condom. He leans over on to his side next to me and touches my face softly and kisses me. He doesn't say anything for a moment as we stare at each other in the dark with just the faint lights from the Seattle skyline sparkling through the window. He looks at me with almost a sadness and says

"Anastasia you are more beautiful than any other woman I've ever known" and he kisses my eyes. I smile and just look into to his deep grey eyes.

"Please say you're okay, I didn't know it was your first time" His look tortured

"I am fine, that felt nice, thank you Christian" I smile

He kisses me and sucks my bottom lip "Why are you thanking me? "He asks amused

"For making love to me, it felt so good, just what I imagined" and I sigh

"Well If you liked it so much I'll have to do again baby" and he traces his fingers across my nipples and they perk up at his tender touch. His hand makes his way down slowly to my vagina and his fingers slowly circle me round and round, oh it feels so good. He puts two fingers inside me and slides them in and out then traces my vagina slowly up and down. He leans over and grabs a condom again from his night stand and rolls it on.

"This time baby I'll take it slow, open your legs" and I obey quickly.

He spreads my legs wide and pushes my knees up. He traces my entrance with his tip slowly and dips in and out of me. He is so aroused watching my reaction to him as I writhe and moan, begging him for more.

"Please, please Christian" I beg and he sinks his cock all the way inside me slowly making me feel every inch of him. He does this over and over as I lift onto my elbows and watch him slide in and out. I reach out to touch him but he takes both of my hands and pushes them over my head and slams into me over and over as I cry out.

"You like that Ana? C'mon baby, come now" and my body lets go again but he's not done yet.

He slows down his pace again and slides his cock all the way deep inside of me and thrusts hard never easing out he pushes deeper and deeper inside me and then flips me over. He lays my down flat and pulls my legs open then grabs my hips and lifts my bottom off the bed slightly he presses himself into me and pushes his cock in and out teasing and torturing me, his hands slide under me and grabbing my breasts, kneading and pulling them while he pounds me and groans.

His hand move around me and he traces my behind slowly and deliciously

"Oh Ana, I want to spank you so badly baby, please?" he voiced laced with desire.

"Yes" I breathe and he slowly spanks me while fucking me.

The feeling is so good, the pain and the pleasure. My body rocks back and forth as her spanks me and fucks me. He slides out and stops and slaps my bottom then slams back into me, he repeats this over and over until I climax again and he comes hard as he spanks and spanks me.

"Oh I like this" I cry and he stills and collapses on top of me. He kisses my back and eases out of me.

"Oh Ana, I enjoyed that very much" his eyes ablaze with excitement.

"Me too Christian" I say as I turn over and he hold me tightly in his arms. He pulls the duvet up to my chest and kisses me and I fall asleep in his arms.

Hope you all enjoyed this Fan Fiction Story xo ShadyGreySteele

**More to come soon. I won't be able to post for a few days**


End file.
